Our major objective continues to be directed towards elucidating the chemistry and metabolism of the structural proteins of the lens and their relationship to the cataractous process. Aspects of the synthesis, structure and degradation of these proteins shall be studied. Comparative studies of the proteins of normal human and bovine lenses have recently been initiated and will be continued. The information obtained from such studies upon the normal lens will be applied to investigation of the cataractous lens.